Peter and the Squirrels
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Three little Squirrels, one High King, and...sunflower seeds?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Three little Squirrels, one High King, and...sunflower seeds?

A/N: This snippet was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Peter and the Squirrels**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peter grimaced as he swung out of the saddle. A week spent inspecting the northern villages in the pouring rain was not exactly the most restful holiday he had had. Although he was grateful that the rain had finally stopped. Even if the ground wasn't yet dry enough to guarantee his bedroll wouldn't be soaked through before sunrise.

Edmund's Wolves were running around with their noses to the ground. Peter hid a smile as Bast and Babur exchanged disgusted looks with Philip. Still, the Wolves were closing in on their fourth year and they had almost behaved themselves the entire time this trip. Except with that little mishap where Remus had, err, _borrowed_ a raw leg of venison to bring to Edmund after hearing one of the village matrons gently chide the Just King for being far too thin. Fortunately, the Centaur he had borrowed it from had been relatively understanding, especially after his wife and two fillies agreed with the pronouncement and insisted they join the family for dinner. The Wolves and Tigers had shared the borrowed venison.

Had he not been so tired, he would have teased Edmund some more over the latest incident involving his Wolves. As it was, Peter was only looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. He didn't even bother to cook despite the fact that it was his turn to do so. Indeed, he barely waited to unroll his sleeping pallet and blankets before collapsing facedown on it. His mind summoned the soothing memory of Thalia humming while she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his head. One of the best treatments for headaches. A smile curved his lips and sleepy mumble escaped, "Flower."

Somewhere off in the distance, he thought he heard Edmund's snicker. But Thalia's presence was far more soothing and welcome than his brother's. "She likes my cooking."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Are you going to wake him up, King Edmund?"

"And disturb them?" Edmund glanced over at where his brother was sleeping away with an addlepated, sappy smile and three Squirrel kits snuggled beneath his chin, on his chest, and on his head. He snickered. "No, Remus, we're not going to wake him up. We'll leave that honor to our little guests. Now go to sleep."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Someone was petting his hair again. For one sleep-muddled moment, Peter thought he was back home and Thalia was running her fingers through his hair again. Then three little giggles sounded nearby and someone yanked on his hair. "Ow." Peter sat up abruptly and looked around.

Edmund was sitting by the fire cooking breakfast with his Wolves lying at his feet. His Tigers weren't in sight, most likely still keeping watch. Someone yanked his hair again. Then a small furry face hung in front of his line of sight. The little Squirrel wiggled its nose. "Are you wakes now?"

Peter closed one eye as two other Squirrels hung down on either side of their sister. Where had they come from? "Umm, I think so?"

The Squirrels giggled and their back feet tugged his hair. The one who had spoken before batted her dark eyes. "How comes you don't know?"

"Are you weally the High King?"

"Why is your hairs looking like straw?"

"Where's your nest?"

"How comes you talk about flowers in your sleep?"

"Do you like lots of flowers?"

"We like clovers. And sunflower seeds! And walnuts!"

The three Squirrels kits paused in their barrage of questions to look at each other and then they turned shining dark eyes back on him. "Are you weally the High King?"

Peter blinked then nodded, now attempting to hold back a laugh. "Yes, I really am. And what names has your mother blessed you with?"

The first Squirrel batted her eyes again. "I'm Flittersprig."

The second Squirrel giggled. "I'm Titterbloom.

The third Squirrel tucked her chin in then whispered shyly, "I'm Sweetmaple."

"It's a pleasure to meet you this fine morn."

They burst into giggles then Flittersprig said, "We meets you last night. You was talking in your sleep about flowers."

Peter cleared his throat, fervently hoping that he hadn't actually said anything too…detailed about the dream he'd been having of Thalia. He certainly didn't want to be in trouble with their lady mother who was somewhere nearby, he was certain. The little kits were still too young to be out of their parents' sight for long. "Well, I suppose I should apologize for sleeping through the initial meeting."

Shy Sweetmaple watched him carefully then asked, "Do you like sunflower seeds?"

"Yes, I do."

The sisters burst into giggles. Then Titterbloom and Flittersprig pressed soft little kisses against the bridge of his nose and his eyebrow. Sweetmaple watched him then shyly asked, "Can't we keep you?"

Peter smiled. "While I am certain your fair company would be extremely delightful, I am afraid that I have to return home and my family would miss me if I stayed."

"No we wouldn't."

Peter cleared his throat, resisting the urge to throw something at Edmund. "I have to go home. My wife and sisters miss me."

Sweetmaple sighed then kissed his right eyebrow. "I hope you like your sunflower seeds."

"Flittersprig! Titterbloom! Sweetmaple!"

The Squirrel kits kissed him once more then Flittersprig confided, "That's Mummy."

The three Squirrels hummed, "Goodbye, High King! Goodbye!" Then they leapt off his head to grasp a low-hanging branch, giggling and calling out to their mother about meeting the "real" High King as they disappeared into the green leaves.

Peter scowled at Edmund. "Next time I'm going to let whichever concerned matriarch who wants to keep you and feed you since you're so skinny have her way. What do mean you wouldn't miss me?"

Edmund snorted. "How can I miss you? You're right here. And I definitely won't miss your cooking. And just so you know, Thalia has to be lying about liking your cooking."

"She is not. You're just picky. Probably why you're so skinny."

"I'm not skinny. I'm lean and wiry."

"Skinny," Peter shot back as he rose to his feet. Then he froze as something, or rather several hard somethings rolled down his neck. "What is-?" He quickly dug out the little handheld mirror he used for shaving. Holding it up, he gasped and reached a hand up to confirm what he was seeing in the mirror wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Edmund chortled. "_Do_ you like your sunflower seeds, Peter?"

Peter scowled then touched his hair again. Somehow those Squirrel kits had braided or knotted dozens of sunflower seeds into his hair. "How?"

"They were quite industrious this morn after using you for a makeshift nest." Edmund snickered as he rose and walked over to Philip, his Wolves at his heels, tails wagging. "It was a pity they couldn't figure out how to include the walnuts."

Peter had no choice but to sit and unbraid the sunflower seeds, which he then stored in a little leather pouch. The Squirrel kits had gone through a lot of effort to give them to him, after all. Once the task was finished, he finally pulled on his boots then stopped. Tugging his boot back off, Peter tilted it and six walnuts came tumbling out. There were seven walnuts stored in his other boot.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
